Blue's image
by Jamesbondfan2016
Summary: Jamesbondfan2016 presents! Kurt has always realied on his image inducer to hid his real self, but maybe that's not such a good thing. Rated T to just be safe. R&R!
1. Discovery

Chapter one: Discovery

Kurt walked through the halls of Bayville High School to get to his first period class. He was also avoiding skin contact with anyone. His image inducer protected him from anyone seeing his true face, but it wouldn't prevent people from feeling his true face. He has had many close calls and he was able to get out of them by a simple 'it's my sleeve' lie. However, it was spring and Kurt was sheading. Kurt had tried to stop his fur from coming off by wearing his uniform instead of his normal outfit. This worked, for the most part. His face still sheds but not as much. Then he saw Duncan Matthews out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey mutie. What you doing? Looking to destroy our parking lot?" Duncan laughed. Kurt didn't like all of the prejudice he had to put up with.

"No, I am just heading to first period." Stated Kurt in his German accent.

"Oh, what are you going to do there? Hold the class hostage?" Stated one of Matthews' friends.

"Listen, I don't vant to start a fight. Let's just leave each other alone and be cool." Kurt tried to reason with the football-team quarter back, who was at least half-a-foot taller than him.

"That's funny, because I do want to start a fight." Matthews said very coldly.

Matthews was about to throw a punch when Kurt did a double-backflip and got out of range. Matthews ran up to Kurt, who then jumped up and grasped one of the pips and jumped to the next one, but Matthews wouldn't let up. He chased Kurt though the halls. Then Kurt felt something touching his tail. He thought his tail was invisible. When he looked down he saw Matthews holding on to his invisible tail. Duncan pulled it which made Kurt fall backwards and he landed on the ground with a thud. Kurt didn't realize that when he hit the ground his right wrist hit the ground hard. His image inducer was on his right wrist and when it hit the ground, it smashed apart. Kurt then jumped up on his feet and saw everyone staring at him. Kurt then looked down at his hands and saw three fingers and blue fur. His eyes went wide. His heart pounded and his tail went limp behind him.

"DEMON!" Someone shouted.

"FREACK!" Someone else shouted.

"What are you?" Asked Duncan Matthews.

Then the whole room just froze. Everyone stopped moving except for Kurt. Kurt didn't wonder about this for long.

"Gutan Tug, Professor." Sighed Kurt.

"Hello, Kurt." Professor Xavier stated.

"I'm sorry. It vas a bad situation. I didn't want this to happen." Kurt sighed.

"It's alright, Kurt. However I can't erase everyone's memories of these events. There are too many. We will discuss this when we get back to the mansion." Xavier stated.

Kurt nodded and walked over to the professor. He imagined the Professor's office in his mind and then with a 'bamf' they were gone. Then everyone started moving again. They were about to say more to this demon looking thing, but he was gone.


	2. Talk and Sing

Chapter two: Talk and sing

Kurt and Professor Xavier arrived at his office and Xavier went behind his desk and Kurt took a seat in front of it.

"Kurt, I know how you must feel. It's not your fault. It was no one's fault." Comforted Xavier.

"I know, but still, I can't help but feel there was more I could do." Kurt sighed.

"Well, we both knew that your true form was going to be found out eventually." Xavier stated.

"I know, but I still have two more years of high school left. Two years of going to school all blue and fuzzy." Kurt stated, sadly.

"I can fit you with a new image inducer." Xavier stated.

"No. I don't vant that. I actually hated vearing that thing. Sure, it was cool vhen I got it, but then it became uncomfortable. Having to wear long-sleeved shirts all the time, even on hot days. Worrying that if someone got to close to me, they vould feel my fur. No, I don't vant to go back to that." Kurt explained.

"Understood, Kurt. I'll tell the school you will be going looking like yourself." Xavier smiled. That actually made Kurt feel a little better. "You can go now, if you wish."

"Thanks professor." Kurt then transported to his room and went over to his stereo. Kurt loved to listen to music, and he could listen to it very loud if he wanted to, because the walls and the door were sound-proof. Kurt took out his favorite CD's and put them in one after another. Kurt sometimes sung along and despite having a thick German accent, he sang without one. Kurt was a very good singer, but not many people knew because he usually locked himself in his room when he sang. He didn't realize it but he had been singing for about four-hours.

"Kurt?" Kitty Pyrde called. She then walked up the stairs and headed for his room. It wasn't until she got right in front of the door did she realize he was singing along to Lady Gaga's 'Born This Way'.

"I'm beautiful in my way, cause God makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track, baby. I was born this way." Kurt sang. Kitty looked though the crack under the door and saw Kurt dancing around his floor. She giggled at how silly he looked. Then she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Kitty. Is Kurt alright? I haven't seen him in a while." Stated Storm.

"Well, if dancing around happily and singing loudly is any indication, yes I would say he is fine." Kitty stated.

Storm laughed. "Well dinner will be ready at five." Storm stated. Then she walked away. At the same time Kurt's CD ended. Kitty nocked on the door.

"Come in." Kurt greeted.

"Hey, fuzzy elf. What's up?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, I vas just listening to my music." Kurt stated.

"I would say you were doing more than just listening to it." Kitty gave him an evil eye.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, even though he knew the answer.

"You were singing at the top of your lungs!" Kitty stated.

Kurt started to blush, but because of his blue fur, his blush turned up purple.

"You were listening to me? I thought the walls were sound proof." Kurt stated, embarrassed.

"They are, but, like, when you stand in front of the door you can hear everything. Why didn't you tell me you were such a good singer?" Kitty asked.

Kurt blushed even more. He was thinking of something to say. "Well, why didn't you tell me you sleep with a teddy bear?" Kurt asked, wanting to turn the tables.

"How did you know about that?" Kitty asked.

"You know how when I sneeze in my sleep I teleport." Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Kitty stated her blush deepening.

"Well, I once accidently teleported into your room, and I woke up there. Luckily you two were still asleep, so I quickly teleported back to my room. Before I did though I noticed a teddy bear in your hands as you slept. I thought it was so adorable." Kurt explained.

"Oh, well… wait, you thought I looked adorable?" Kitty asked.

Kurt's eyes then went wide. "Well, I, I thought the teddy bear looked adorable." Kurt stuttered.

"Oh." Kitty said with disappointment in her voice.

"Hey." Kurt stated noticing her disappointment. "You look pretty when you sleep." Kurt said while stepping closer to Kitty. Kurt knew that Kitty had broken up with Lance a couple months ago, and Kitty knew Kurt had broken up with Amanda a few months ago.

"Well, you look handsome when you sleep to." Kitty said. Steeping closer to Kurt.

"Thanks." Kurt said. The two were eye-to-eye then with one more step from both of them, their lips meet.


	3. Training

Chapter three: Training

Scott walked down the hall to Kurt's room. He had been told by Logan that all the students were to attend a training section with him. Scott was dreading it. He hated Logan's sections. Logan always made them over-the-top hard. Not just that normal hard, that super-hard-hard, so hard that it made explaining relative physics to a five-year-old easy. That's how hard it is. Scott's mind was so full of these thoughts that when he arrived at Kurt's room, he forgot to knock. Scott opened the door, and saw Kitty in Kurt's arms. Their lips were locked and their eyes closed. Kurt's tail had wrapped itself around them both. Kitty's right arm was petting Kurt's back under his shirt, and her left hand was on the back of his neck. Kurt's hands were both on Kitty's waist. Being the respective guy Kurt was, his hands didn't travel far below that. Kitty's left leg was doing that pop-up thing and her right leg was fully on the ground. Kitty was not on her toes because Kurt was, if not shorter, the same height as Kitty. Scott had saw all this in half-a-second until Kurt and Kitty looked at him and they all started to blush.

"Uh, sorry, um, Logan's having a training section in the danger room in about twenty minutes." Scott started.

"Okay, we'll be down in a few." Kurt stated trying to get Scott out of there.

"Okay, um, sorry again." Scott then backed up and almost tripped and finally got out and closed the door. When he was out he saw the Professor coming toward him.

"Scott, have you informed all the students of Logan's training section?" Xavier asked.

"No, I'll go do that. Um, yeah." Scott stuttered.

"What's wrong, Scott?" Xavier asked.

"I just walked in on Kurt without knocking." Scott stated.

"Kurt and Kitty?" Xavier asked. "So, you're embarrassed that you walked in on them?"

"No, I'm embarrassed that Kurt got the courage to get the girl he wants in just a year, and it took me three." Scott then walked away.

"Teenagers." Xavier sighed. Then he knocked on Kurt's door. "If you two are done expressing your love for one another you should start getting ready."

In the danger room twenty minutes later Kurt and Kitty were starting the section with the rest of the X-men. The objective was to avoid getting hit by anything. Evan was the first to be hit, followed by: Rouge, Bobby, Amara, multiple man (# 1, 2, and 3), Jean, and Scott. The only two left were Kurt and Kitty. This continued for a while. Kurt's agility and Kitty's phasing severed them well in this section. Then Kurt looked over to Kitty to see how she was doing. He saw a metal beam coming towards her. Kurt teleported over and pushed her out of the way causing him to be hit. When he hit the wall he let out a grunt and then the section was over. Logan came on the intercom.

"Great job, half-pint, and elf, good job risking yourself to save another. That shows good team leadership. Scott good job making sure Kurt and Kitty were safe before taking a risky move. Kitty, Kurt, and Scott may leave. Everyone else, let's take it one more time." Logan stated over the groans and three cheers. Kurt and Kitty walked out hand and hand.

"Want to go to ze roof and watch the stars?" Kurt asked Kitty.

"Sure, that would be, like, fun." Kitty said.

"Alright." Kurt then teleported away.

Scott, who was walking behind them, just chuckled. "I wonder what they're doing up there?" Scott said sarcastically.


	4. Back to School

Chapter four: Back to School

Kurt looked out his car window at the huge building that was Bayville High School. He felt nervous and terrified. The old memories from his childhood started to pop up. Images of him being kicked, punched, whipped, and almost burned before Professor Xavier came. He caused everyone to freeze like he did in the school hallway last Friday. Kurt was worried that the same thing that happened then will happen now. Kurt then felt a comforting hand pass through his. He looked over to see Kitty smiling at him.

"I'm happy for you, Kurt." Kitty commented. "This ends all the years of hiding and begins the years of 'I'm proud of who I am.'"

Kurt smiled at her. He was so happy she was with him. "Thanks Keety. Hey, after school vould you like to go the ze ice cream shop?" Kurt asked, wanting to look forward to something today.

"Sure, like, I'd like that." Kitty stated.

In the front of the X-van, Scott and Jean were talking.

"Hey Scott, when did Kurt and Kitty become so close?" Jean asked quietly, so Kitty and Kurt wouldn't hear.

"Since Friday." Scott whispered to Jean.

"How do you know?" Jean asked while probing his mind.

"Well, I…" Scott began.

"You walked in on them?" Jean asked.

"Well, I…"

"And you stared at them for a minute?"

"Well, I…"

"And you told the professor that it took you three years to get me?!" Jean was now shouting.

"Well, I…"

"I wouldn't say it took you three years. I'd say you had me all along." Jean calmed down.

"Well, I…"

"Shh, don't talk. Just drive."

oOo

The car pulled into the parking lot and Kurt looked and saw about twenty kids that lingered before the bell. Kurt decided to not hesitate and let the world see him for who he was. He opened the door and steeped his bare feet on the pavement. He started to hear the gasps and whispers that he was expecting. He looked around to the shocked faces. Then something caught his eye. He looked over to his right and saw some of his friends that weren't mutants. They were looking at him wide eye.

"Hey, guys." Kurt greeted.

One of them steeped forward. He looked up at his face.

"Hey, Kurt." He stated.

"Robert? You're not afraid of me?" Kurt asked him.

"No, how can I be afraid to the only guy that can beat me at checkers." Robert laughed.

Maybe this won't be that bad. Then he looked over at Duncan Matthews, who was walking towards him.

"Oh, no." Kurt whispered.


	5. Insults and Complements

Chapter five: Insults and Complements

Duncan Matthews reached Kurt and started his usual taunting.

"Hey Demon, I see you finally came like yourself. I thought Demons had red fur though. I think I'll correct that." Matthews threatened.

"Leave him alone." Robert said while stepping in front of Kurt and the football-quarterback.

"Get out of the way shrimp! This is between me and that animal!" Duncan shouted. The rest of the X-kids have had all they could stand. They all pilled to Kurt's side and defended him.

"He's not a demon. He's our friend and you have no right insulting him like that." Scott told Duncan.

"Yeah just leave my little bro alone." Rogue chipped in.

"Duncan just leave before I make you leave." Jean stated.

Duncan's face showed anger. "That thing won't last two days here." Duncan walked away.

"Thank you, my friends." Kurt stated.

"Don't mention it, fuzzy elf." Kitty stated while she took Kurt's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. Kurt was shocked for a moment and then melted at her touch.

"Alright, if all the mussy stuff is done, y'all better get to first period." Rouge told everyone. Then the group walked into the school.

oOo

Kurt walked through the halls of the school to his locker in the east side of the building. He kept getting strange looks and whispers behind his back, and because of Kurt's stronger hearing, he could hear every one of them. Someone said he looked like something out of a horror film. Someone said that he was going to burn down the school. Then something interesting happened. A group of Goth kids (Kurt didn't like to put them in groups, but they fit the description) stopped Kurt in his tracks.

"Hey, there." One of them greeted. "You look, like, so cool."

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, just thought you should know. See you around." They then walked away. Despite the strange encounter, Kurt did feel better. Kurt knew that some Goth kids acted a little strangely. He had experienced it because the Goth kids and the Mutant kids often hanged out since they both felt a little left out. They were very understanding and kind people who Kurt thought deserved more credit. Kurt then continued to his class.

oOo

When Kurt arrived at his class he was not late. He opened the door and could hear the gasps starting. Then the teacher caught his eye.

"Good morning, Kurt. Please have a seat." The teacher told him casually. Kurt nodded and sat down. Kurt usually didn't like math class, but he did now. The teacher was very nice. Then a few minutes into the class, the teacher wrote a very hard math problem on the board and asked one of the students to solve it. When no one raised their hands the teacher picked one. He picked Kurt. Kurt nodded and stood up with is back to everyone. Kurt then thought of the math problems Professor Xavier gave him. He kept his mind on the problem and shut everyone else off. Kurt then picked up the chalk and started writing numbers. When he came across something he needed to think about he gave the chalk to his tail. The problem took him a minute and a half to finish. Kurt wrote the answer on the board and put the chalk down with his tail. When he turned around he saw everyone looking at him.

"Good job, Kurt that's correct." The teacher suddenly said. Kurt smiled and walked back to his seat. After that everyone wanted to write answers on the board. Some were even using Kurt's way of doing it to remember the steps. Kurt smiled.

"Great job everyone. Alright you may go a coble minutes early." The students started to leave. Kurt was near the back getting out. Then he felt someone touching his fur. He looked down at his arm and saw a girl rubbing his arm. She looked at him and her eyes went wide.

"Oh, sorry, it's just so soft." She said embarrassed. Kurt wanted to cheer her up.

"It better be. I shampoo it every day.

"Really? That must be hard." The girl said.

"Sometimes, other times it's relaxing. I'm Kurt, vat's your name?"

"Steff. Would you like to get a soda after school?" She asked.

Kurt then remembered Kitty. "I'm sorry, but I already have a date."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Ja, she is very beautiful. I have been her boyfriend for some time now."

"Oh, Kurt that's great! I mean maybe we can hang out another time as friends."

"I'd like that." Kurt then waved goodbye and walked off to his next class. Then Steff went behind some lockers and the changed into Mystique.

"Kurt I will be there for you. No matter what." She said.


	6. Brotherhood

Chapter six: Brotherhood

Kurt had just finished his first day of school without his image inducer. He only got into one fight, three close calls, two shocked teachers, and one frightened lunch lady. All and all it had been a good day. It was better than Kurt had thought it would be, and now he was walking Kitty to the ice cream shop. Walking the city streets as himself was a bit harder than at school. At school, people know who you are and most of them know that you would never hurt them. The general city population was not as informed. Kurt thought that an angry mob would just pop up out of nowhere and would chase him down. Kurt may have been over thinking. He got more surprised and thumbs up than anything else. This was a welcomed surprise.

"You're very quiet, Kurt. Is everything alright?" Kitty suddenly asked.

"Yeah, everything is vonderba. I was just thinking." Kurt stated.

"'Bout what?" Kitty asked while holding his hand.

"Just everyone's reactions to me. They don't seem as frightened as I imagined they vould be." Kurt smiled at Kitty.

"See I told you if you went out without your inducer, people wouldn't, like, freak out." Kitty told Kurt.

Kurt simply nodded, and then the bubble burst. When both of them looked ahead they saw, Lance, Peatro, Toad, and Fred walking towards them. Kurt then took Kitty's arm and the two ran away, but the Brotherhood kept up. Kurt and Kitty made it to an ally way. When they reached a dead end, Kurt was about to teleport both of them out of there when there was an earthquake. Kurt and Kitty both fell down. Kurt was trying to get ahold of Kitty but the ground kept shaking. Kurt then finally got a grip on Kitty's hand and the two teleported out of there. When they reappeared they were in the mansion's main hall. Kitty turned to thank Kurt but she saw that he was still on the ground.

"Kurt?" When she turned him she saw a red brick lying next to him. Kitty then noticed that the brick was redder in one corner. Kitty bought her hand to the top of Kurt's head, and felt a liquid on his skull. She brought her hand back and in the little time she held his head the blood was already dripping from her hand.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!" Kitty Shouted. The first one to arrive was Logan. He ran to Kitty and when he got there he saw how serious it was.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"The Brotherhood attacked us. Kurt tried to teleport me out of there. When he did he must have teleported that brick with him." Kitty sobbed.

Professor Xavier had come in to hear that along with Scott and Jean.

"Bring him to the infirmary, Logan." Xavier stated. Logan nodded and picked up Kurt.

Kitty got up and walked with Logan. Jean was walking with her, and trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Kitty. Kurt will be fine. He always pulls though." Jean comforted.

"What if he doesn't this time? This is all my fault!" Kitty exclaimed as she cried.

"This was not your fault, Kitty." Jean stated, "It was no one's fault."

Logan was talking to Charles after they reached the infirmary.

"Will he be alright, Charles?" Logan asked.

"I believe so. He hasn't lost any memories, and if he did they're not resent." Xavier said while bandaging Kurt's wound. "However, he will be unconscious for almost a week."

Kitty was in the room and heard what Xavier said. It made her happy that Kurt was going to be fine, but it made her sad that he wouldn't be with her for a week. Then Kitty thought of what the Professor had said. 'No important memories were lost.' Kitty thought that he had lost all memories of her and he wouldn't remember her. Kitty was worried indeed.


	7. Nighttime

Chapter seven: Nighttime

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Kitty shouted. Kurt then walked out of the shadows. "Kurt? What are you doing here?"

"Help me, Kitty." Kurt whispered.

"What?" Kitty asked. Then Lance stepped out of the shadows. "Lance? Get out of here!" Kitty shouted.

Lance walked towards her. When he got there he picked up Kurt by the shirt and walked away.

"LANCE! NO!" Kitty screamed as Lance pulled out a sword and she watched in horror as it was plunged in Kurt's chest. "NO!"

"Kitty! Kitty, wake up."

Kitty woke up and saw Rouge standing over her.

"Oh, sorry Rouge. I was having a nightmare." Kitty stated.

"Must have been quite the nightmare." Rouge stated.

"I'm going to see Kurt." Kitty then got up and put on her slippers.

"Whoa, hold your horses. You don't think you're going without me." Rouge pulled on her rope and slippers and they walked towards the infirmary.

oOo

Kitty and Rouge arrived at the infirmary entrance and when they looked inside they saw a dark figure by Kurt. Kitty ran and turned on the lights. When they came on they saw Mystique standing over Kurt.

"You get away from him!" Rouge shouted.

"Please, let me take care of my son." Mystique asked Rouge.

"Oh, so now you care about him. If you didn't want him to get hurt, then why you order the brotherhood to get him?!" Rouge questioned.

"I didn't order them; they attacked him without my permission!" Mystique was now fighting the tears that were quenching up. "I just want to see my boy."

Kitty then stepped in. "Alright, but as soon as you're done, you leave."

Mystique nodded and sat down by Kurt, holding his hand and speaking in German. Kitty and Rouge were about to leave when they heard another voice talking.

"KURT!" Mystique shouted. Kitty and Rouge ran back in and saw Kurt hugging Mystique.

"Du bist Mutter verziehen." Kurt said (You're forgiven Mother). "Wo ist Kitty?" (Where is Kitty).

Mystique was shocked by his hug and looked at him to answer his question.

"Direkt hinter ihnen." Mystique told him (Right behind you).

"Kitty! Rouge!" Kurt jumper up and hugged them. "Ich bin so froh ditch zu sehen." Kurt told them (I'm so happy to see you). Kitty and Rouge hugged Kurt tightly and Mystique watched with a smile on her face.


	8. Ideas

Chapter eight: Ideas

Kurt had begun to get back into the routine. Kurt stopped speaking German, with a little help from Professor Xavier, and started speaking English like he used to. Everything was going alright with Kurt. The same could not be said for Lance Alvers. Lance was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he went back to Kitty, she wouldn't be happy. If he stayed away from Kitty, he wouldn't be happy. Lance couldn't make up his mind on what to do. When he saw Kitty holding Kurt's hand, he had snapped. He made the biggest earthquake he has ever produced. Toad was trying to get him to stop but Lance wouldn't. Just thinking about this made Lance shake the house. Toad then jumped in. Toad would usually tease Lance about this, but Toad knew better. Toad walked over and put his hand on Lance's shoulder. Lance looked up.

"Angry?" Toad asked.

"You think!" Lance snapped.

"I know how you feel." Toad comforted.

"No you don't." Lance stated.

"Yes I do. You know I really like Wanda, but I know I'll never have her. She hates my guts." Toad frowned.

"Well, I had a chance with Kitty. No offence."

"None taken. Hey, I have a great idea."

"What?"

"Let's get Peatro and Fred and see a movie." Toad had already jumped out of the room to find Peatro and Fred. Lance just sat in his chair and a smile appeared on his face.

"Could be fun." He thought.

oOo

Back at the mansion, Kitty was at her desk writing when there was a knock at her door.

"Coming! Coming." Kitty stated. When she opened the door she was looking at two golden eyes. "Kurt! What are you doing here?"

"I just vanted to ask you if you vould like to go to the movies with me?" Kurt stated.

"Sure, just let me get ready." She stated.

"Alright, I'll tell the prof and meet you downstairs in an hour." Kurt told her.

"Alright, see you then."

oOo

Wanda was lying on the couch in her room. Then she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." She stated. When the door opened it reviled Tabitha standing with her hand on her hip.

"Wanda, we are going to the movies tonight." Tabitha stated.

"Why?"

"I just have a feeling that we should go to the movies."

Wanda sighed, "Alright. Let's go."


	9. Arrivel

Chapter nine: Arrivel

Kurt waited for Kitty at the bottom of the staircase. Kurt was wearing his usual Red t-shirt with a tan button-up and khaki pants. He looked at his watch, which used to be his image inducer until the professor took out that feature at Kurt's request. His watch read 7:00 and the movie began at 7:30. Kurt wasn't worried. He would just teleport there with time to spare. Kurt looked up and saw Kitty coming down the stairs. Kurt smiled confidently, but on the inside Kurt was worried that something would go wrong. Kurt was trying to hide this worry as he took Kitty's hand and kissed it. Kitty just smiled.

"You look beautiful." Kurt complimented. Kitty was wearing her usual pink sweater and white t-shirt with blue jeans.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." Kitty observed.

"Thank you. Shall ve go?" Kurt asked as he took Kitty's arm.

"Let's go." Kitty stated and with that they were off

oOo

Toad looked at his watch while driving the crew to the movies.

"7:15, right on schedule, for once." Toad commented.

"We would have gotten out faster, if blob wasn't taking twenty minutes brushing his mo-hawk." Peatro stated.

"Hey, it takes a while to get it standing up straight, and I was also shaving. Remember when I forgot to shave for a week and grew a beard." Blob retorted. Everyone shivered. That was the most disturbing week ever.

"Please, don't remind us. I still have the scratches." Peatro commented.

oOo

Tabitha and Wanda both looked at their watches, 7:20, right on schedule. They arrived at the movie theater and meet up with Kurt and Kitty.

"Hey blue, looking good." Tabitha commented.

"Thanks Tabitha. I stopped using my inducer a couple of veeks ago. Since then a lot has happened."

"I bet. So, you and Kitty huh." Tabitha commented on the joined arms.

"Ja, she's my little Katchen." Kitty giggled at that. Kurt has always called her Katchen, the German word for Kitten, since she arrived at the institute. Then Kitty looked over her shoulder and saw Lance, Toad, Fred, and Peatro.


	10. New and Old Couples

Chapter ten: New and Old Couples

"Kitty? What are you doing here?" Lance asked.

"I'm here to see a movie with my boyfriend. What are you doing here?" Kitty retorted.

"I'm here to see a movie with my… friends." Lance shuddered.

"Don't you mean girlfriend?" Tabitha suddenly said.

"Huh?" Lance asked.

"Oh Lance, I'll keep you company for a while." Tabitha took Lance's arm and pulled him into the theater.

"While I'll be." Toad said under his breath. Then Wanda grasped Toad's arm and walked into the theater. "Uhh."

"Don't question, just go with it." Wanda said in a very clear voice.

Toad smiled. "Alright." The two then walked away."

Peatro looked at Blob. "I'm going home." And then he was gone. Fred just stood there. Then he looked to Kurt and Kitty, who were still recovering from Wanda's behavior.

"Kurt? Kitty? Do you mind if see a movie with you? I have no one else to go with."

Kurt and Kitty looked at each other. "Sure Fred. Just don't kidnap me like you did to Jean." Kitty said firmly.

"Okay. Let's go."

oOo

Kurt and Kitty walked out of the theater, one and a half hours later. Kurt and Kitty both limped.

"That-was-absolute-HELL!" Kitty shouted.

"You're telling me." The two thought how Blob got stuck in his chair and they had to pray him out. When he got out he fell on top of them. Kurt could have sworn he crushed his spine, until Fred got off of him.

"Do you want any dinner?" They heard Lance ask Tabitha from behind them.

"Sure. Hey there's Blue and Kit-Kat!" Tabitha said.

Lance walked up to Kurt and held out his hand.

"I'm sorry I acted so stupid to you and Kitty. Do you think you could forgive me?" Lance asked sincerely.

Kurt looked at him with a no-emotion-face. Then he smiled.

"I already have." Kurt shook Lance's hand and Kitty gave Lance a hug.

"Thanks for setting things right." Kitty said.

"Yeah well, I had help." Lance looked at Tabitha. Kitty smiled at her. They waved good bye and the four went their opposite directions. Kurt and Kitty looked out the corner of their eyes and saw Wanda and Toad with arms linked. Kurt smiled, "Good job, slime ball." Kurt and Kitty then teleported to the mansion.

"I think I'm starting to get used to this." Kitty stated.

"Hey half-pint and elf." Logan's voice boomed though the hall.

"Hello, Herr Logan." Kurt greeted.

"Elf, I have something to ask you. Do you think you could fight me in a danger room section?" Logan's eyes were full of excitement.

"Uh, sure. Vhy not." Kurt smiled. Logan then took Kurt by the shoulder and pulled him with him. "See you later, Kitty!" Kurt waved.

Kitty smiled. "I have got to see this." Kitty said to herself and she went to the elevator that led to the danger room control. "This is going to be fun."


	11. Logan the Red

Chapter eleven: Logan the Red

Logan and Kurt arrived at the danger room three minutes later. The danger room was empty and had its usual lighting. Logan had explained to Kurt what he was doing.

"Elf, you're the only person in this mansion, besides Kitty, Storm, and Chuck (Xavier) that is conferrable around me. Unlike them, you are the only one who can actually last in a fight against me. I need an appoint that can actually fight me." Logan explained.

Kurt thought about this in a split second. Then Logan turned to face Kurt.

"You ready?" Logan asked.

"Ja." Kurt stated. Then the program started. They were holding fencing swords in their hands and protective masks. They began and it wasn't a typical fencing match. Logan was jumping and running all over the place. Kurt was flipping through the air and tripped Logan a few times. The two continued like this for a few more minutes when Kurt suddenly jumped up, landed behind Logan and tapped Logan with his sword. Logan couldn't believe it. The elf had beaten him.

"One more." Logan stated.

Logan began again and Kurt kept up. Kurt then knocked the sword out of Logan's hand with his tail and caught the sword with his tail and held it out to Logan.

"One more." Kurt stated.

The two then started again and it didn't take long for Kurt to beat Logan, again.

"That was great!" The two heard on the intercom. They looked up and saw Kitty in the control room.

"HALF-PINT! What are you doing here?" Logan shouted/asked.

"I had to come and see Kurt kick your butt! I thought you were better than us at everything." Kitty teased.

"Kitty, everyone has their strengths und veakness. Logan is good at svord fighting."

"Kurt, shut-up." Logan said.

"Oka… wait, did you just call me Kurt?" Kurt asked.

"Am I not allowed to say your name?" Logan asked.

"No, but I was beginning to think you didn't know it." Kurt joked.

Logan then walked away. Kitty, who was now in the training area, was laughing.

"Oh, did you see his face. It was, like, so red!" Kitty laughed.

"I guess we should call him 'Logan the Red' now." Kurt joked.

"I like it so, want to join the others for movie night?"

"I would love to." The two then teleported away.

**Sorry for the wait with this chapter. I was trying to get ideas for this chapter, when I read an 'X-Men' comic where Kurt shows off his sword fighting skills, and I decided to write this chapter around that. I will continue this story until I want to end it. And because I love X-men: Evolution that won't be for a while. I will try to add a chapter every day, maybe two if you guys vote on my poll! **


	12. School AGAIN

Chapter twelve: School, A-gain

Kurt walked towards the entrance of Bayville High School, getting some weird looks as he did so. Most of the students knew that Kurt was a mutant, and about half of them knew about his physical mutation. Kurt was actually the most talked about mutant in school, besides Toad. Some people thought he looked cooler than anyone else, and some thought he looked like a demon. Kurt was walking along side Scott and Jean. Kitty was out sick today, and Kurt was not happy about that. He hated when Kitty was sick and he couldn't be there, but she insisted that he go to school.

"Hey Kurt, something wrong?" Scott asked.

"I'm just vorried about Kitty. What if her temperature gets vorse and she doesn't make it?" Kurt stated franticly. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. '_Great, here comes the Jean treatment'_ he thought. 'The Jean treatment' is what the students called it. This was when Jean put her hand on your shoulder and comforted you.

"Kurt, it's just a cold. She'll be fine." Jean comforted.

"Thanks Jean, but could you check on her telepathically, please." Kurt looked at her with begging eyes.

"Okay, I could never say no to your eyes." Jean stated.

"Hey, you say no to my eyes." Scott commented.

"That's because if she sees your eyes, she'll end up a mile avay." Kurt joked.

Scott was about to retort but Jean spoke first.

"Kitty's fine Kurt, just a little stuffed up." Jean told him.

"Thanks Jean." Kurt told her. By this time they were inside the building and heading for their different classes. Kurt was heading to his first period when he was stopped by a strong looking arm.

"Hey Demon." Stated Duncan Matthews.

"Guten tag, Duncan. How's your day going?" Asked Kurt trying to get on his good side.

"It was going good, until you freaks showed up. What is it with you?" Duncan asked.

"Vhat do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"I mean, why do you look like that?"

"I don't know. I guess I vas born this vay."

"You guess? Well I would hate to be born that way!" Duncan laughed.

"Yes, yes. I hated it to. Having to be locked away all day and never able to see others. I hated it to."

"Well, you deserve it, for looking like that."

Kurt was hurt then. He could take all of the names, the fights, but he could not take someone telling him, he was an animal to be locked away. Duncan was still laughing when Kurt suddenly jumped on top of him and growled. Kurt showed his white fangs and his tail was right next to Duncan's eye.

"Vell, you know vat they say, 'mess vith the bull, you get the horns.'"


	13. Not an Animal

Chapter thirteen: Not an Animal

Kurt was ready to kill Duncan Matthews. He was ready to, but suddenly a voice broke into his head. It was Kitty.

"You are not an animal Kurt. You are the nicest guy I have ever met." Kurt looked at Duncan and then stood up, grasped Duncan's hand, and pulled him up.

"Sorry, just don't do that again. I might not be so forgiving next time." Kurt began to walk away when he turned. "Oh, just to let you know, I'm not an animal. I am a human being and have the same rights to life as you do." Kurt then walked away leaving Duncan standing still.

oOo

Kurt, Scott, Jean, Evan, and Rouge all arrived home at the same time. Everyone went to the kitchen and sat down at the table with an 'after school' snack. Kurt, however, was not there.

"Hey, where's Kurt?" Scott asked.

"Where you think." Evan said.

"Are you sure you don't vant anything?" Kurt asked a cold infested Kitty.

"No, I'm (SNEEZE) good." Kitty stated all stuffed up. "How was school?" Kitty asked.

"It vas alright once I got passed Duncan Matthews."

"Oh."

"I don't know vhat happened. One minute he's telling me I deserve being locked up like an animal, and the next I'm on top of him about to stab his eye with my tail." Kurt then brought his hands to his face.

"You didn't, did you?" Kitty asked.

"I vas able to stop myself, but for one moment I felt like I vas not in control of my actions."

"Maybe you should talk to the (SNEEZE) Professor." Kitty suggested.

"Alright, I'll go talk to him later."

"Do it now, for me."

"Alright" Kurt then gave Kitty a kiss, not worrying about catching her cold, and then teleported to the main hall. Kurt walked down the hall way to the professor's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in, Kurt." The professor stated.

Kurt opened the door and walked in. "Professor, you know it always freaks me out vhen you do that."

"Sorry, do you have something on your mind?" Xavier asked.

"Yes, I think there might be something wrong vith me. Today at school, Duncan Matthews was bullying me about my appearance, and I had gotten used to it, it didn't bother me. Then he said I deserved to be caged up like an animal. I then jumped on him and was about to kill him. Luckily, I didn't, but I felt like I didn't have control of myself vhen I jumped on him." Kurt then sat down on the couch.

"I see. Do you want me to have a look?" Xavier asked.

"Ja, please I don't vant to lose control again."

Charles then put his hand on Kurt's head and went inside.

Xavier found himself in a city square and saw light in the distance. Then he saw Kurt, bruised, bleeding, and panting. Xavier knew what this was; this was Kurt's worst memory. He followed Kurt to the ally way where Xavier was supposed to save him, but when he was supposed to save Kurt, Xavier was nowhere to be found. Charles watched in horror as the villagers beat Kurt. Then he heard chuckling behind him. When Charles turned around he saw the image inducer version of Kurt.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Human Kurt laughed.

"I think it's in human." Charles scowled.

Then Charles heard another voice.

"Professor, he's the beast within me. He's using my memories to create a different reality where you don't save me. Please destroy him!" Kurt pleated.

Charles then used a psychic blast to destroy Kurt's other personality. Then the image in Kurt's mind changed. This time the villagers were frozen and he heard a voice say, "Kurt Wagner, my name is Charles Xavier. I want to help you." The professor then pulled out of Kurt's mind.


	14. Mind Set

Chapter Fourteen: Mind set

Xavier looked at Kurt with worried eyes.

"Vell, did you get rid of it?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, but… I'm so sorry Kurt." Xavier suddenly said.

"For vhat?" Kurt wanted to know.

"When I gave you that image inducer I thought I was doing the right thing, but I might have been wrong. The inducer created a double personality inside of you. This personality was dark, evil, and in human. I managed to get rid of him, but I want you to see me once every week so I can make sure there's no remaining effect."

"Alright Professor, and thank you." Kurt began to leave and then stopped. "You didn't know vhat the inducer would do. It's not your fault."

"Thank you Kurt, I'll see you at dinner."

"Alright."

oOo

Kurt hadn't slept that well in a long time. He no longer felt that he needed to hide and was not scared of what people think. Kurt then heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." He stated.

"Hey Kurt, how are you doing?" Kitty greeted/asked

"I'm doing vanderba. Thanks for asking." Kurt smiled a fanged smile.

"Great, that section with the Professor must have helped." Kitty smiled at her boyfriend.

"Ja, I finally feel like I no longer need to hide myself." Kurt said standing up.

"That's great, so you have a new image."

"My blue image." Kurt and Kitty then kissed with the sun rising over the institute. Beautiful.

**All done with this story! Thanks to everyone who read it! Stay tuned for my next fanfic about what happened just after the series finale! Focus on Kurt and Kitty! **


End file.
